Warriors: The Next Generation
by Allie1299
Summary: After the great leader passed from the dark days and destroyed the clans, New clans have risen along with new troubles...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats the general idea but I do own the clans I have made up and most of the cats.

Summary of the story:

Many generations after Bramblestar has ruled ThunderClan the lands have changed, mountains have formed, along with canyons and the Clans have expanded their territory but not only that. The Clans went through the Dark Days; the days where disaster struck and many cats died. Now there are a total of 14 Clans, with a new Gathering Place and The Moonfall has replaced the MoonPool. And the area in which the Clans used to live was destroyed, and they moved on to much bigger lands.

(No point of view)

It was late at night, as 14 cats have just gathered by a river. The 14 cats along with what remained of the four Clans known as RiverClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan. The cats were in a perfect circle sitting down. The StarClan spirit of Firestar in the middle waving his tail around. " I know you have all been through a lot lately but know it is time we move on." Firestar looked at all of the cats and continued talking. " I along with Mistystar, Bramblestar and a few others have chosen you 14 cats to bring on the next generation of the Warrior Clans."

Some of the cats blinked in surprise, as they had no idea that this was coming. One brave cat spoke out, " But how are we supposed to know what to do? We don't know what we should do."

Firestar looked at the brown and white tom that talked. " I will help guide you along the way, but don't rely everything on me, because me guidance is limited." Firestar sat down in the middle of the circle again. "Now it is time for all of you to form your Clans, choose you Clan name, and choose your new leader name."

The 14 cats sat silently thinking. Firestar still talked. "Now lets start going around the circle," He waved his tail at a pure white she-cat, " You go first then after you go the cat to your left paw will go next and so on."

The white cat stood up bravely. I have chosen to go by the name of Snowstar and my clan shall live in the mountains and be called SnowClan." Firestar nodded but when he was just about to talk Snowstar started talking again. "I will gladly accept and cat in my clan that is willing to live a cold leaf-bare but will enjoy a pretty leaf-fall"

Firestar looked at Snowstar, "Very good Snowstar." Firestar yowled out to the other big group of cats who was gathered around the circle. " I hope you heard that! Because you will be picking your Clans tonight!" Some of the cats yowled back in response.

Firestar waved his tail at the gray cat next to Snowstar. The tom didn't have to be told what to do. " I would like to receive the name of Breezestar, and my Clan will be called BreezeClan," Breezestar made his voice louder for the gathered cats to hear. " BreezeClan shall roam the plains with a few hills in the side,"

Then the next cat spoke, she was a black cat with green eyes and a nick on her left ear. "I shall be called Volcanostar and my Clan will live on the side of the volcano across from the river from SnowClan."

At this point Firestar was trotting over to Snowstar giving her, her 9 lives. But the next cat hadn't spoken. "Continue on." Firestar said.

And the cats did, after Volcanostar came Peakstar ruling PeakClan at the very tip top of the mountain behind SnowClan. Then was Cliffstar ruling the cliffs by SnowClan by the name of CliffClan, and then FlatClan with Flatstar own a large plain as territory.

Next was LakeClan with Lakestar as leader, claiming territory around part of FlatClan with a huge lake in the center. And then came RavineClan and can you guess who RavineClan's leader was? Well it's Ravinestar. Calling territory next to FlatClan and across the river from BreezeClan. Then was SandClan with Sandstar calling the largest piece of territory so far on a plateau next to a huge cliff that bordered CliffClan.

DryClan was next with Drystar whose territory bordered SandClan's, next was DesertClan with DesertStar calling territory across a canyon from SandClan.

After DesertClan came LionClan with LionStar. Calling a piece of territory down from DesertClan.

Firestar was now at Lakestar giving him his 9 lives.

CanyonClan was next with the tan tom calling himself Canyonstar, and claiming the canyon in between SandClan, DryClan, DesertClan, and LionClan. With one more cat left a light grey she-cat was next. " My Clan is MountainClan and my name is Mountainstar." Mountainstar claimed territory across from PeakClan and her border the river.

Firestar now spoke again, "Now that we have our Clans and leaders I would like all other cats to find the Clan that they wish to join."

All of the cats gathered by the leader of the Clan they wanted to join.

Firestar continued speaking. " Now here by the edge of BreezeClan is where you will meet for gatherings, as long as that is okay with you Breezestar?"

Breezestar nodded her head "I give permission"

"The all clans have Breezestar's permission to enter her territory for gathering only." Firestar said. " Now finding a place like to MoonPool may be tricky but don't fret it will appear when it's most needed." And with that Firestar's spirit disappeared. The new 14 Clan leader were left with their new clanmates behind them.

Ravinestar stepped forward, "Know you all heard Firestar, we meet here every moon. I guess we can leave to build are new Clan camps. All of the cats left to their new Clan territories.

Sorry that took a while but soon I will have allegiances in chapters, please rate and review and PM me for shout outs!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own th warrior cat ideas

RavineClan (POV of Grasspetal)

Is was sunhigh, and a RavineClan hunting patrol was out with Grasspetal (RavineClan deputy), Brindlefoot, Mossear, and Falconswoop. Grasspetal walked silently scanning the area for any signs of prey. Picking up the scent of a water vole, she waved her tail at the other cats warning them to stay really quiet. Positioning herself in a hunters crunch getting ready for the kill rush, she pounced. The vole heard her and scattered, just as she was recovering herself she was interrupted by the sound of laughter. She turned around to see two warriors from FlatClan watching her. One of the cats spoke. " Ha ha ha I thought you were the deputy of RavineClan not an apprentice!"

Falconswoop hissed in response. "Well at least we are trying to benefit the Clan unlike you, Eelsong!"

Eelsong glared at Falconswoop. "Is that a threat? Because FlatClan doesn't take threats from other Clans!"

The cat next to Eelsong spoke next. " just because you think your Clan is so great doesn't mean you have to try to be good."

"Shut up Robinear your not in this!" Howled Eelsong. And with that he bounded off with Robinear behind him.

"Come on!" Ordered Grasspetal. "Lets return with what we have already caught."

The other cats nodded in agreement and bounded back towards camp.

When they returned Grasspetal reported to Ravinestar immediately.

As Grasspetal entered to clumped area of leaves and bushes, Ravinestar turned around towards Grasspetal. "And what is it that brings you here Grasspetal?"

Grasspetal bowed her head and answered. "While the patrol was out hunting FlatClan was watching us from their plateau and making rude comments."

Ravinestar waved his tail thinking about what she said. "Yes well tonight is the Gathering so we will just see what happens tonight, but Grasspetal you must stay here at camp in case anything happens."

Nodding very slowly she said. "Yes Ravinestar I understand."

"Good now be on you way." He said and waved her off.

Grasspetal left the leader's den. Badgerface walked up to her and stated. "Grasspetal do you think I have enough time to take out Bluepaw before the Gathering tonight?"

"Yes, but be back soon as Bluepaw being a new apprentice she will attend tonight's gathering so don't work her too hard." Grasspetal responded.

"Yes of coarse." Were his last words as he walked off to find Bluepaw.

(Pov changed to Bluepaw)

My mentor, Badgerface walked over too me, I could see clearly from where I was his scar that crosses over his left eye and descendS down below his mouth. I shivered slightly as that badger scar always gave me the creeps. I jumped up and trotted over to meet him half way. "Well, what shall we do today?"

Badgerface cleared his throat."We are going to hunt, because cats will be hungry after the Gathering tonight."

Bluepaw whined. "Awww again, why do we have to hunt? Can't I like practice battle moves or something?"

His only reply was a sharp. "No" then he said, "Now come on unless you want to stay here but of coarse that will only slow down your training."

Bluepaw's face suddenly lit up. " No way let's go now!"

"Okay now today I will not guide you I want to see how you hunt without my guidance,but I will be watching you so don't try to mess up and cheat." Badgerface said.

Bluepaw nodded in understandment "Ok"

"Good." He said and ran off into the woods. Bluepaw followed behind him.

(Time skip to the Gathering)

Bluepaw looked around at the Gathering.

"Hey" called a voice from her left. She turned to see a pitch black Tom. "You must be the new apprentice in RavineClan. You're Bluepaw right?"

"Yeah and exactly who are you?" Bluepaw stated.

The Tom sat down. "I'm Nightpaw from DryClan, my mentor is Wolfstep."

"Nightpaw!" Came a fierce voice. "Get over here and stay with your own Clan!"

Nightpaw looked over at the cat. "Well that's Wolfstep, but I have to go so bye!" Then left ran over towards his mentor.

"A loud yowl sounds out coming from Peakstar. "Now let the Gathering begin!" He said.

All the Clan leaders took their turn but when it was RavineClan's turn the leader spoke very loudly. "It seems that we have been having some very distracting issues with FlatClan lately. While my patrols are out they constantly watch us and make rude statements to my Clan."

Ravinestar looked over at FlatClan. Flatstar have him a hard stare. "My clan does nothing of the sort! You can't just go around accusing other Clans of such behavior!"

Breezestar from BreezeClan stepped in. "This is gathering you two, a night of peace not of war." After Breezestar's comment the Gathering ended.

(Point of view changes to Flatstar from FlatClan.) After the Gathering.

"Flatstar we just can't let RavineClan do this to us, it's our territory we can do as we wish." Came a hoarse voice.

Flatstar sighed. "I know, Ferretclaw (FlatClan deputy) that's why we will set an ambush for sundown. I want you, Robinear, Rowanpaw and Eelsong to join me at the ambush, will you join me?"

Ferretclaw nodded. "Of course I will go gather the others for the attack and prepare them to leave."

Flatsar waved him off.

~Time skip to that night~

All the requested cats sat in a circle waiting for Flatstar to join them. Flatstar strolled over to them. "Now let's be on our way." He said and made his way out of camp with the others following a few pawsteps behind him.

Flatstar walked casually over the border into RavineClan, but he slowed down his pace and signaled the other cats to do so as well. Flatstar crouched low to the ground as he was nearing RavineClan camp. Just when no one was paying attention, Flatstar leaped out from the Bush letting out a loud yowl signaling and alerting RavineClan.

The battle has began.

Well that's chapter 2 hope you like it I will start to post the Impotaant cats and animals at the beginning of every chapter, please review and PM ME for shout out


End file.
